Cloudy With A Chance Of?
by HollowOmega
Summary: Ever since the the death of Trevor Collins. Hilary has not been the same. That is until a new female Co Worker comes into her life. Can her and this girl make it work or will her brother get in the way. OC/Hillary
1. New Co Worker? New Crush?

"Of all the rooms to burn in your uncle's house, the kitchen! Are you mad boy?" The Voice of one Geoffrey the butler of the Banks family said as Hilary was coming down the stairs. She was wearing a green button down shirt and a tan skirt that reached down to her knees and a pair of blue high heels and putting on a black leather jacket as she blinked looking at the Kitchen.

"Um what in the world happened here?" Hilary asked in confusion.

"Um..Hil, I was tryin to fry breakfast...and I fried too big. I poofed the kitchen down." Will replied sheepishly.

"I can see that Will.." Hilary said with a sigh adjusting her jacket.

"I would like to stay and help you avoid getting your ass chewed out by Uncle Phil...AGAIN! But I have to go to work I'll catch you later. Geoffrey your better off leaving Will to clean up his own mess." Hilary stated with a sigh shaking his head.

"G, come on man, I can't do this on my own!" Will protested.

"You brought this upon yourself Master William." Geoffrey said as Hilary giggled. After about a 45 min drive Hilary arrived at the local T.V station for her weather girl job as her Boss came up to her.

"Ah Hilary there you are we got a new worker who will be working with you starting today." Her boss said as Hilary blinked in confusion.

"Shea! Come here girl!" Her boss called. Suddenly an African-American women around Hilary's age came walking up to the boss. She was wearing a white shirt and tie along with a red jacket. She wore a pair of black pants and purple high heels as Hilary's boss.

"This is Shea Michelle. I hope you two can get along." Her boss said as the women introduced as Shea giggled.

"I am sure we will get along JUST fine." Sea said giving a flirtatious wink.

"Um...okay, thank you." She replied, blushing a little.

"Don't worry I don't bite...much." She giggled as their boss shouted.

"Shea! Stop your dyke flirting and come over here you got a job to do." He laughed as Shea giggled.

"Your just mad you cant have any of this body dawg!" She shouted giggling heading off towards the voice.

Hilary's day went as normal though Shea did flirt with her every chance she got during their breaks and everything. At about 2:00 Pm Hilary was coming home to Uncle Phil giving Will a lecture about burning down the kitchen before storming out. After Will was by himself on the couch Hilary approached him and spoke.

"Hey Will can we talk?" Hilary asked softly sitting down in the chair next to the couch.

"Yeah sure Hil, what's up girl?" Will asked with a grin.

"Well um I was at work today and I got a new co worker. the co worker was winking at me calling me pet names and whole bunch of other stuff um what exactly was this new person doing?" Hillary asked she was beyond confused right now.

"Sounds like a guy really likes ya Hil." Will smiled.

"Uh Will..." She said blushing. "Its not a guy." She explained.

"Word?" Will asked, a bit confused himself. Hilary sighed before speaking she was going to have to be blunt with Him.

"Will...it was a WOMEN flirting with me." She finally said before blushing deep red.

"Oh my goodness...they didn't have this in Philly!" He exclaimed.

Hilary blinked before sighing crossing her arms. "You trying to tell me they didn't have lesbians in Philly? yeah right Will" Hilary scoffed.

"D-D-Don't you talk to me like that girl!" Will stated stutering

Hilary chuckled before sighing. "I gotta think on this but thanks Will." Hilary stated with a sigh heading up the stairs.

The next day seemed to go normal as Hilary went though her day like normal and once again Shea was putting the moves on her confusing the hell out of her. What confused Hilary even more was the fact that she gave her her number.

"Why did I do that..." Hilary asked herself as she sat down on the couch when she got up.

Suddenly the phone in the banks residence went off.

"Banks Residence." The voice answered calmly.

"Hey Hilary hot stuff your not busy at the moment are you?" The voice of Shea Michelle came from the other side with a seductive purr.

The voice paused momentarily. "Um, m'am, I think you have the wrong number."

Shea blinked looking at the number. "Um this is the Banks residence right? I am looking for one Hilary Banks." She explained.

"This is her brother Carlton Banks." He explained.

'oh god my mistake.' She said to herself shaking her head she had to get out of this.

"Oh my god so sorry. that's just a jab I pull with Hilary. The names Shea Michelle I am one of her co workers I am SOOO sorry ." She stated sweat dropping on the other end.

Carlton chuckled. "Wow this is awkward. Only my dad gets called Mr. Banks."

"Yeah sorry about the miss understanding but can I talk with Hilary I promised her id call when I got home." Shea stated. If theirs one thing she could pull it was bailing herself out.

"Hilary's in her room, I'll call her for you...Miss...what was the name again?" Carlton asked.

"Ms. Shea Michelle." She said with a giggle. "Right, one moment." Carlton set down the phone. "HILARY! PHONE!"

"Who is it?" Hilary called coming down from her room.

"Someone named Shea Michelle." Carlton answered.

Hilary blushed racing down the stairs snatching the phone from Carlton.

"GIVE ME THAT!" She snarled.

"...Gosh Hilary, its just a coworker." Carlton replied, confused.

"You'd like to think that" Hilary muttered to herself trying to shake the flirting she had been getting from her co worker.

"JUST GO!" Hilary snarled.

"Alright alright I'm going, less hormones in your granola please." Carlton replied, walking away.

Once Carlton was out of the room Hilary took a deep breath and put the phone to her ear as she heard the familiar female flirtatious voice.

"Hey Beautiful problem?" Shea said with a flirtatious purr.

"My brother picked up.." She sighed.

Shea giggled a little at how she seemed a little embarrassed. "Embarrassed your brother picked up to a flirt from your lesbian friend that was meant for you?" Shea asked with a giggled.

"Shh! Not so loud!" Hilary hissed as Shea giggled a little. "Awww what is it baby something I said?" Shea asked with a flirtatious giggle.

"My brother nor my parents know!" Hilary hissed.

"Aww why don't they the last person yo-" She started before on her side of the phone. "Your not used to being hit on by a women are you?" She asked with a small chuckle.

"Nope." She said with a slight blush.

"I see..." Shea said with a grin. "That makes me want you and to flirt with you more." Shea said with a flirtatious giggle.

"Sheaaaa!" She whined. "Yes baby?" She flirtatiously cooed with a small giggle. She wanted Hilary to be hers and she wouldn't stop until she was.

"C'mon, cut it out!" She whined. "Cut what out?" She purred with a giggle.

"You know what, you adorable bitch!" She hissed playfully.

Shea giggled a little bit. "Tell me Hilary why are you so shy when I put the moves on you hmmm?" Shea asked with a gentle smile on her end of the phone.

"I've never dated a girl!" Hilary hissed as Carlton blinked listening in by a wall. "What's this about dating a girl?" He hissed to himself.

"Are you scared about what would happen or something baby?" Shea asked in concern for the first time not flirting but being serious.

"Yeah Shea.." Hilary muttered. "Why Hil? You know I wouldn't hurt you. Is your family not accepting of Lesbians?" Shea asked in concern.

"I don't know." She muttered as Shea smiled. "Ok let me make things easier on you than Hilary. Do I make you blush when I put the moves on you?" She asked.

"Yes, a lot." She said with a blush to put her point across as Shea giggled a little. 'so cute.' she muttered to herself as she continued. "Do you like it when I flirt with you?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, any more obvious questions?" She giggled. "No but if you blush when I flirt and you like it when I flirt than there's only one thing you know what that is Hilary?" She asked a little sweetness in her voice.

"What is it Shea?" She asked. 'Cluless..' Shea said to herself and giggled. "It's simple silly I take you out on a date and than we see where it goes from their if it leads all the way well... we'll come that cross road when it happens." She giggled.

"I'd love to." Hilary said with a deep red blush. "So when should I pick my beautiful rose up tomorrow night than?" Shea asked with a coo.

"How bout 8?" Hilary asked with a smile. "That sounds like a plan dinner and a movie. I'll see you tomorrow at work and tomorrow night at 8 my beautiful rose." Shea said with a smile hanging up as Hilary hung up as well holding her heart with a sigh walking off.

"What was that about Hilary?" Carlton Sneered as Hilary shurged her shoulders.

"Nothing Carlton." She said sweetly heading off to her room.

"Nothing my ass sister..I swear if that girl corrupted you there will hell to pay." Carlton said to himself in a growl.

The Following day at work Hilary was a little nervous as she blushed the thought of going out with another girl was scaring her half to death. That was till she heard the voice of the girl who asked her out the other night over the phone.

"Hello my rose.." Shea purred in her ear with a giggle.

"H...Hi Shea-boo boo." She cooed with a slight blush on her face.

"Hehe. Are you ready for tonight's date my rose?" Shea purred towards her with a gentle smile.

"Yes I am Shea.." She said with a shy smile. Shea giggled a little bit. "No need to be shy cutie.." She said with a giggle.

"Alright you two show time!" Her boss shouted as Shea smiled waving by to Hilary who blushed madly what was coming over her?

Later that day Hilary came home about a few mins late as Carlton was waiting in the living room once the door closed Carlton put his book down and spoke.

"Where have you been Hilary?" He asked as Hilary blinked.

"Oh Carlton didn't see you there um sorry I had to work a few mins over time today." She explained as Carlton growled before he spoke.

"Or were you hanging out and getting to know your Dyke friend more!" Carlton Sneered.

"EXCUSE ME WHAT WAS THAT BOY?!" A voice came from the kitchen having walked in just now as Will in the kitchen squinted.

"Oh man Carlton damn near screwed up now" Will said before whistling innocently like he didn't know Carlton.

"D D Dad?!" Carlton asked in shock as Uncle Phil walked forward steaming mad as he spoke in a loud booming tone.

"NOW YOU SEE HERE BOY,! I AM CURRENTLY IN THE MIDDLE OF A CASE WITH SOMEONE WHO IS AGAINST GAYS OR LESBIANS AS WELL AND I WILL NOT STAND BY AND LET MY SON ACT LIKE SOME HOMOPHOBIC JACKASS! IF YOU TREAT YOUR SISTER LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT THE MEANING OF HATRED AND HOMOPHOBIA TRULY IS DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR BOY?!" Uncle Phil snapped in anger.

"DAMMMMMMN! This is the first time since I've been here its someone OTHER than me getting in trouble" Will said as Geoffrey chuckled.

"Don't Jinx it Master William" Geoffrey said with a chuckle.

"NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM UNTIL I CAN COME UP WITH A SUITABLE PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR ACTIONS CARLTON BANKS! NOW!" Uncle Phil snapped with a growl as Carlton nodded heading up to his room.

"Sorry you had to come home to that Hilary I didn't think your brother had become such a Homophobic Jackass but I will deal with him..the Uncle Phil way." Uncle Phil said as Hilary gulped.

"In that case I'll stay out of your way Daddy.." Hilary said as Uncle Phil nodded.

"Good idea Hilary VERY good Idea." Uncle Phil stated with a small smile before blinking and spoke.

"So what Exactly cause this commotion?" Uncle Phil asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well um..one of my female co workers asked me out." She said blushing causing Uncle Phil to nearly choke on his coffee in shock more than anything.

"Ah I see..um what time do we meet her?" He asked still trying to wrap his head around this whole thing as Hilary couldn't help but giggle at this whole situation.

"8 0 clock Daddy." She stated with a chuckle as Uncle Phil coughed re gaining his composure and nodded.

"Very well. You go relax before getting ready I'll go deal with your brother.." He said before storming up the stairs.

"Oh boy Carlton in deep dodo" Will said with a grin as Geoffrey chuckled a little bit before speaking.

"That's an understatement Master William." Geoffrey said with a small smile.

8'o clock came as Hilary was coming down wearing one of her blue going out dresses under the dress she was wearing a pair of blue high heels as she took a deep breath ok here went nothing.

The Door Bell ranger as Hilary opened the door as Uncle Phil was standing in the living room and nodded as Hilary opened the door. Their stood Shea with a smile. She was wearing a red dress the opposite of Hilary's blue and a pair of black high heels. "Hey my rose you look good." Shea said with a giggle.

"Thanks.." Hilary said turning her head blushing so red it would match Shea's dress causing her co worker to giggle as Uncle Phil walked forward.

"And you must be my Daughters Date?" She asked as Shea nodded. "Shea Michelle at your service." She said with a smile as Uncle Phil walked forward with a look between Hilary and Shea

'warning Daddy's about to give you his have her home by speech' Hilary whispered as Shea nodded with a smile.

"Now I don't care if your a man or women when dating my daughter that has never been a problem. However, if you don't have her home by midnight we WILL have a problem" Uncle Phil stated.

"Your a true father Mr. Banks don't worry I'll have her home by midnight wouldn't want this rose getting hurt." Shea cooed at Hilary.

"Shea..." Hilary hissed in embarrassment as Shea giggled as Uncle Phil laughed a bit.

"Alright you two have fun. Don't worry HOPEFULLY your brother learned his lesson from our little talk and I wont have to show him what true hatred is." Uncle Phil said as Shea dragged Hilary by the arm out the door.

"DAMN! Something tells me things are gonna get REAL interesting in this house." Will said with a laugh.

"Just don't get any ideas of setting up cameras in her room when Miss Shea is over, Master William." Geoffrey said as Will spoke.

"Come on G you don't think I would stoop that low do you...on second thought don't answer that." Will said causing Geoffrey to grin at how Will knew his sense of humor.


	2. What's Got Into Carlton?

"I don't get it. Why does Dad support this? If we don't do something Hilary will go to hell-Fine if Dad won't do anything I will!" Carlton said to himself getting up off his bed opening his window and saw his room was right above his car and grinned slowly getting out only to slip and fall luckily his cars cushion was their to break his fall as he sighed crawling over to get his car started.

"Whoa whoa whoa time out will dawg hold on. you telling em that babe Hilary babe in your family is into well babes?" The voice of Jazz said as Will shook his head.

"No man. I said shes going out with a babe not that she is into them she is still confused on this." Will explained as Jazz gave an ahh. Suddenly the two heard a car start as they turned around to see Carlton pulling out in his car and taking off as Jazz blinked.

"Where that Carlton brother going?" Jazz asked before Will face palmed.

"AWWW Hell no he ain't about to do what I think hes about to do!" Will stated in a groan.

"What? what the brother about to do?" Jazz asked as Will looked at him before speaking.

"Jazz, use your head for once man. Hilary and her co worker Shea are on a date, Uncle Phil had to snap at him for acting homophobic think dawg." Will stated.

Jazz placed his palm under his chin and had this pose that looked like the thinker. For a few mins he stated that way before he finally got it as he spoke.

"Aww hell no he aint about to do that to my home girl?!" Jazz stated as Will nodded.

'took ya long enough man' Will said to himself before speaking out loud. "He is unless we do something about it! Come on man!" Will stated as Jazz nodded as they hopped in the other car they had and pulled out before taking off after Carlton.

"Table for two?" Shea asked the Hostess blinked seeing Hilary and Shea holding hands Hilary was blushing like mad as Shea giggled.

"Um are you two on a um Date?" The Host asked as Shea nodded with a giggle.

"Yep." She said before glaring. "Your not going make some Homophobic comment are you?" She sneered as The host raised her hands up waving them.

"Oh no no no no. We are equal here at Olive Garden it's just been a while since two women came in here on a date." The host explained as Shea smiled.

"Right this way ladies." The Host said with a smile grabbing two menus before Shea and Hilary followed the host further into the Restaurant as Carlton came in and growled before sneaking into the back to where people kept their waiter outfits he wasn't gonna let this happen.

Once they were brought to their booth the two sat down as the host handed them their menus and smiled. "Your waiter will be with you momentarily you two ladies enjoy yourselves." The host said taking off as Shea took Hilary's spare hand in her own and smiled.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked as Hilary blushed deep red.

"Y Y Yes.." She muttered as Shea giggled as Carlton unknown to them walked over to them and spoke.

"Excuse me Ladies I am going have to ask you to leave." He said as Shea blinked looking at the Waiter.

"Ok I'll bite why?" She asked trying to contain her anger at this waiter.

"Well people here aren't exactly accepting of Lesbians and your disrupting everyone so please I am going to have to ask you two to leave." He stated. Carlton was doing this for his sister's own good.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Shea shouted standing up in anger growling as The waiter that had said that.

"I am sorry Ma'am I am just doing my job." He simply said as Shea was tightening her fist in anger.

"Do you want to repeat that Punk?! The Hostess said you guys were equal here." Shea snarled as Carlton squinted ok he was not expecting that but he had the cover as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Ma'am I didn't expect one of our lesbian workers to be working here today but-" He started before suddenly Will came out of nowhere and pretty much speared this waiter down.

"Carlton I don't know whats going on but you tripin-no you worse than tripin you fallen and can't get up you out of your damn mind son!" Will shouted before turning to the two ladies.

"Oh hey Hil, hey Shea sorry bout this we will be out of your hair momentarily." He said with a cheeky grin.

Grabbing Carlton he lifted him up and dragged him by the Collar as he was yelling and screaming something about "Saving Hilary from going to hell" all the way out the door as Shea sweat dropped.

"Okay..." She muttered sitting back down re gaining her composure.

"Sorry you had to see that Hilary my rose.." Shea cooed with a small smile as Hilary blushed deeply.

"I-I-It's ok.." She stuttered causing Shea to giggle as their TRUE waitress walked over to the two.

"Sorry about the commotion are you two ladies ready to order?" The Waiter asked as Shea giggled.

"I kinda wanna skip right to desert but yeah we're ready." Shea giggled as Hilary blushed deep red.

"Shea!" She hissed as Shea giggled before Hilary spoke up. "Yeah we're ready." Hilary said with a smile as The Waiter nodded pulling out the pen and paper to take their order.

"I'll take the Parmesan Olive Fritta with an order of Spaghetti and meatballs" Shea said not taking her eyes off Hilary who blushed and spoke.

"I'll take the Tortellini al Forno also with a order of Spaghetti and meatballs" Hilary said as the man smiled nodding jotting their orders down before taking their menus and heading off.

"Soo enjoying yourself so far baby?" She asked as Hilary blushed nodding.

"Despite my brother being a complete asswipe idiot yeah." Hilary said with a small giggle.

A few hours passed before they got their food as Shea smiled using her dominate hand for her eating using her other hand she grasped Hilary's. Hilary tensed up a little bit at first before calming down as she closed her other hand over Shea's as Shea looked at her with a warm smile.

The rest of the night went pretty well as Shea pulled up to the Banks Residence with a smile as she looked at the time. 11:30 still a half an hour before she was due home as Shea smiled opening the door before closing it going around opening the door where Hilary was and helped her out as she got out and headed up the stairs.

"Hilary can I-" Shea stated as Hilary held her hand up.

"Look Shea this was fun and I really enjoyed it but I am still scared what If-" She stated as Shea shook her head smiling.

"No It's ok you need more time right? another date or two first right?" She asked as Hilary nodded shyly.

"That's fine I can wait but take this as something to keep thinking on." She said before leaning forward tip toeing placing a kiss on Hilary's lips as her eyes widened as she was blushing like mad now before Shea pulled away with a smile.

Soon the Door opened up as Uncle Phil was standing at the door step and smiled. "Come in you two it's cold out their." He said as Shea giggled and nodded in agreement.

Once inside Uncle Phil spoke. "You know...your the first person man or women to bring my daughter home early. do you plan on asking her out on future dates my dear girl?" Uncle Phil asked as Shea nodded.

"Only if she wants to." Shea giggled causing Hilary to blush and shyly giggle.

"Dad can we **PLEASE** get the dyke corrupting bitch away from my sister.." Carlton groaned as Shea twitched angrily.

'_he really shouldn't of said that.._' Uncle Phil said to himself.

"Sorry Hil..I've kept my anger about your brother's homophobic self bottled up long enough..he done pushed my LAST Button." Shea growled.

"**GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!**" Shea shouted as he tackled Carlton to the ground and began pretty much beating on him Carlton shouting "MOMMY!" As Uncle Phil couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Man he don't know when to keep his mouth shut do he G?" Will asked in shock at what Carlton said.

"No he doesn't Master William no he doesn't." Geffory said shaking his head in a sigh.

Shea growled as she took him and pretty much suplexed him though the Coffee table as Uncle Phil squinted.

"Ok that's gonna Hurt Will." He said as Will nodded.

"Got it Uncle Phil" He said as He pulled Shea off Carlton who was now in Major pain as Carlton looked at Uncle Phil.

"She assaulted me!" He shouted as Uncle Phil grinned. "I have no recollection of the event in question." Uncle Phil said with a grin.

Carlton growled as he stormed up to his room in anger as Shea was finally calming down. "I'm ok. I'm ok. Sorry about that Mr. Banks" Shea said having Finally calming down.

"Eh he had that coming it just wasn't me giving the beating this time" Uncle Phil said with a laugh as Shea giggled.

"Since you and Hilary work together why don't you stay the night tonight Ms. Shea" Uncle Phil said as Hilary blushed.

"But Dad we Just-" She started before Shea smirked before speaking.

"Not like that get your mind out of the gutter Hil." She said as Hilary blushed deeper.

"Shea!" She hissed as Uncle Phil laughed.

"She can really get under your skin can't she Hilary" Uncle Phil laughed as Hilary humphed in a blush.

"Thanks but I will have to Decline. I think I've had enough of that Homophobic ass of a brother of hill's for one knight" Shea said before giving Hilary a wink.

"See you at work tomorrow baby." She said with a giggle heading out the door as Hilary sighed leaning against the door.

"You ok Hilary?" Uncle Phil asked in concern as Hilary nodded.

"Yeah It's just I am trying to think where I stand in this whole situation is all Daddy." She said as Uncle Phil blinked.

"What you mean?" He asked as Hilary sighed spoke.

"Daddy...I think I'm falling in love with Shea.." She said as Uncle Phil smiled a little bit.


	3. Very Angry Hilary

'Dang it..plan A went down the shiter thanks Will now I gotta try something else..let's see here..' Carlton said to himself sitting on his bed sitting and placing his hand under his chin in thinker position trying to figure out what to do and than it hit him.

'Ah-ha! in order to keep her from that Dyke corrupting bitch I will tell her that Uncle Phil has grounded her for the one time she came home from work late and than I will tell Ashley she can't see her sister for a while. Perfect!' Carlton said to himself with a smile. He was doing this for his sisters own good.

Carlton gave a grin as he headed down the stairs Uncle Phil and co were out at the moment or at least that's what Carlton thought his sister was down on the couch as he sat down on the chair and spoke.

"Hey Hilary I just got back from going up stairs and talking with Uncle Phil. and I hate to break this to you but he says you've been grounded. Apparently it has to do with you coming home late from work that one day." Carlton explained.

"W W What b b but it was only a few mins" Hilary asked in shock.

"BOY ARE YOU UP TO THIS CRAP AGAIN?!" The Voice of Uncle Phil snapped from the Kitchen coming out of the Kitchen with frying pan in hand.

"Um Um I didn't say anything dad." Carlton stated before fleeing up to his room.

"YEAH YOU BETTER HEAD UP TO YOUR ROOM YOUR ASKING FOR A MAJOR BEATING BOY!" Uncle Phil shouted in a growl.

"Sorry Hilary." Uncle Phil said as Hilary shook her head adjusting her jacket taking a deep breath.

"Thanks Daddy. I put a lot of thought into this last night and I am going to confess and the last thing I need is Carlton's homophobic jackassary to be on my mind" Hilary said as Uncle Phil nodded with a smile.

"Of course now go get your um Women?" He said as he was expecting to say man but wasn't complaining as Hilary giggled a little bit and nodded.

"Yes my women.." She said before blushing deep red at the thought.

45 mins after leaving her home she made her way to her work today as she looked at the weather station and took a deep breath and sighed in a here goes nothing situation. She was about to do something she never thought shed do. Start going for the same team.

Entering the room Shea was waiting for her almost as Fate had brought this as Shea walked over to her with a smile in her work clothes as Hilary bit her lip she did look...good.

"Hey baby." Shea said with a small smile as Hilary gulped.

"Hey Shea you look...good." She said shyly blushing as Shea giggled a little bit twirling around to show off her outfit to Hilary who blushed deep red.

"Thanks." She giggled as she looked at the time and sighed.

"Well I gotta go work to do." She said turning around taking off.

"Shea wait!" Hilary called pulling her back Shea blinked in confusion Hilary hadn't acted like this since they met as she blinked.

"Yes?" Shea asked with a sweet smile as Hilary blushed like crasy towards her.

"I-I-I" She started as Shea smiled a little bit before cupping the side of her cheek and spoke.

"If you can't say show." She said with a small smile not wanting to force Hilary to do anything she didn't want to.

"S S Show a a are you sure?" She stuttered as Shea nodded with a small smile.

Hilary moved her lips closer until the two women could feel the others breath as Shea gave Hilary a comforting smile before the two shared their first real kiss. It was tender at first but than it got heated as Shea lifted Hilary's leg up to help her keep balance as she leaned herself against the wall as they continued to kiss before a "AHEM" broke them apart panting they looked to see their boss with a big old grin on his face.

"Boss Um I-we were um I mean" Hilary stuttered as Shea giggled a little and broke the silence with a little giggle.

"Boss Get out of here you Perv can't you see we are a little busy" Shea said as her and Hilary's boss let out a laugh as he spoke.

"I can see that but I came to tell you two your shifts about to start so hurry up and clock in." He said as Shea grinned looking at her watch.

"Give us two more mins." She said as the boss nodded before seeing the two-now lovers go right back to what they were doing in kissing.

Shea released momenitly after their boss left. "You have no idea how bad I wanna take you right here and now." She purred causing Hilary to shuddered.

"Shea..." She moaned out as Shea giggled a little bit before speaking.

"I know I know we just took a big step for you one step at a time I get it I'll wait..but trust me your going to be screaming when I get to the "deed" " Shea said causing Hilary to blush mad as Shea let her down as they went off to do their job.

That day Hilary got home from work with a big old smile on her face as Uncle Phil and Carlton were sitting in the living room as Uncle Phil lowered his newzpaper and grinned.

"Well someones happy did something happen at work today?" He asked as Hilary nodded with a giggle.

"Shea kissed me.." She giggled as Carlton groaned before speaking.

"You see dad! This is what I warned you about shes becoming one of THEM!" Carlton said as Will was hearing this and squinted in a oh hell motion.

"Ok Will just walk away slowly.." Will said to himself backing away into the Kitchen.

"OK THAT DOES IT!" Hilary growled before slamming her fist against the near by wall she was near in a angry growl towards her brother.

Storming forward Hilary was steaming. Uncle Phil for the first time in a LONG while was a little scared now as his face went white.

"Oh boy..." He muttered to himself as Hilary stormed over and grabbed her brother by the neck of his collar as Carlton gulped.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE CARLTON JAMES BANKS AND LISTEN GOOD BECAUSE I AM NOT GOING TO FREAKING REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN!" Hilary snapped in anger causing Carlton's face to go white at his sisters anger.

"I HAVE ABOUT HAD IT WITH YOUR HOMOPHOBIC CRAP! NOW WE ARE 2 WEEKS FROM CHRISTMAS AND MY NOW GIRLFREIND WILL BE OVER SO YOU DROP THIS CRAP OR YOU WILL NOW THE TRUE MEANING OF FEAR DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Hilary snarled.

"Y Y Yes Sis.." Carlton nodded as Hilary slammed him down in the chair before storming up to her room and slammed the door shut as Will came out slowly.

"Is the Coast Clear Uncle Phil?" Will asked as Uncle Phil nodded.

"Y Y Yeah It's clear Will.." Uncle Phil said re gaining his composure.

"What was that about?" Will asked gulping as Uncle Phil spoke.

"To put it blunt Will..Satan aint got nothing on your Cousin when shes THIS mad." Uncle Phil stated.

"Uh ok I'm just gonna stay out of her way for the rest of today than." Will said sweat dropping.

"Good idea Will. VERY good idea." Uncle Phil stated.


End file.
